Love Hurts
by I LOVE PERCABETH FOREVER
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a charming, rich 19 year old girl, wants to become a singer-songwriter and get to know love. Percy Jackson, a handsome young 20 year old, wants to take up his career as a singer. What happens when their streets coincide? Can in a concert, a look to bring love?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I just started this story and I hope you like it! Read and review!**

 **Prologue**

Today Alexandra has birthday. She was preparing all morning for the reception that her parents organized for her. By no mean, she didn't like at all that would become entire reception for her birthday,neither how much world was called, cause from them she did not know neither half! She would prefer something simple and naturally with all the persons she cares for. But you see when you're rich and your family is in a high position in society it's not able to hold such an event for yourself. You should let the whole world know! But anyway, she has got used to it.

The reception started, the guests had come and Alexandra died of boredom. She thought that what she lives is not life, but a prison that obliges her to do things she does not want. In short, she considers her life as colorless. She could ran away for a while from the reception and went to her favorite place. In the room where there is what she loves. Music ... Namely, the piano, the guitar, the extent to which it helps her to write lyrics. Writing lyrics.. In short, to escape from reality and get lost in her own world, in the world that she has what she wants. Freedom. That thoughts had Alexandra when Piper walked into the in Alexandras life there is Piper who gives some color to her colorless life. The Piper that always encourages her and gives her strength.

" What are you doing here?" Piper asked her.  
"I try to get away from the strangers that were surrounding me in the reception area." she replied.  
"Fortunately, you have a good friend who knows you better than everyone, has a wonderful gift that will make you forget everything that makes you sad." said Piper.  
"And what is this?" she asked.  
"First place in the concert of your favorite singer, tonight!"


	2. Chapter 1

Today is the big day! Today Percy will accomplish his dream! He will sing his songs in front of thousands of people! .From a little kid this was his dream. Since he heard for the first time the sound that piano, guitar and violin made he decided that he would happen this!Musician ... For this he asked his parents to take piano, guitar and violin lessons. His parents, although they considered his dream silly, they didn't spoil him and after he was their only child, they hired tutors to teach him. Of course, Percy didn't stop there. Growing up has developed a talent in writing lyrics. But he did'nt see it as a talent, but as a way to express his feelings and especially as a way to break out whenever he gets angry with his parents, cause they're trying to control his life. For this, today he'll give his best, not only to not disappoint the thousands of people who will come tonight, but because today he wants to show his parents how he feels, when they are pushing him to do things he doesn't want.

From the morning he was rehearsing for the concert that will take place today. His friends believe that what he does is tedius and pointless since he has everything!Money, fame, girls running behind him ... But he doesn't care for their opinions and neither he is as his friends, rather as his supposedly friends. He doesn't sit all day in the house, neither comes out each day in the clubs. Also what they find tedious and pointless, he findsit life. Because music that makes for him, it gives life. That is why he doesn't care how tired was from all these rehearsals that he made from the morning. Because he does not see this as tiredness, but as amusement. So today it's the big day for him and he will not leave anyone to spoil it for him.

"Piper ! Are you serious? Really Piper, I adore you!" Annabeth said and hugged her childhood friend who so much loves.  
"You really liked it ? Who could think, that Annabeth Chase would be thanked by two tickets for a concert?" She said sarcastically.  
"Are you kidding? I love it ! And you're coming with me." said Annabeth.  
"At your command, Your Highness." she said and bowed.  
"Piper stop teasing me." She said with complaints.  
"Okay, okay , I stop. Can we go inside now? Everyone will wonder where the celebratory had gone." said Piper.  
" Do I have to go?" she asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll be by your side all the time." she said.  
"You know Piper, that's why I love you. Because you're always there for me. Let's go now." said Annabeth, together with Piper they left the room.

They went to the reception space where others entertained, others danced and others discussed how their businesses are going. They decided to go to the buffet to get a drink. They were discussing when Luke Castellan, son of businessman Hermes Castellan that happened to be her parents partner, and even, he wanted to put her on the list of his conquests, but of course Annabeth wouldn't allow it.

"Hey Annabeth." He said full of joy.  
"Why so much joy Luke?" she asked him.  
"But I see no reason not to be happy, moreover, today is your birthday. Incidentally Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks." she said with indifference.  
"Why so indifferent? I mean today is your birthday, shouldn't you be mad with joy?" he asked her.  
"This does not concern you Luke! Piper can we go to my room? I want to change my necklace, this bothers me." she asked and Piper nodded.  
" Excuse us." she said and they withdrew from the buffet.  
"An hour yet. Be patient," Piper whispered in Annabeth.

One hour! In one hour the concert begins. Percy, along with his cousin, Thalia Grace who had been here since morning to support him, went to a café next to sit down.  
"Well, how do you feel?" In one hour your first concert starts. Are you nervous?" she asked.  
"Yes, and it's better to finish to get back, I need to get ready," Percy said.  
"Well, go pay and we'll go."  
"Thank you, you are the best," Percy said and went to pay.  
"Let's go." he said and they returned to the venue where the concert will take place.

"Happy birthday to you.." They were all singing as the cake was coming out.  
"Happy birthday!" They were all screaming and as always it was the time for Annabeth to make a speech.  
"Thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate my birthday with me. Thank you also for your gifts although there was no need. I hope to see you all soon! "

"Annabeth let's go get ready, the concert starts in half an hour." said Piper.  
"Okay let's go." said Annabeth and together they went to the room.  
"How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing simple blue jeans, a nice white blouse and black snikers.  
"Perfect!" said Piper.  
" What do you think about mine?" she asked. She was wearing a nice narrow black skirt, a short white blouse and white Vance.  
"Nice!" Let's go now because we'll miss the concert. " Annabeth said and took her purse. They took a taxi and left.

The concert started. Annabeth and Piper were in the first place near the stage. The first to sing was Annabeth's favorite singer, Jason Mraz, and he was singing **I'm yours** , Annabeth's favorite song. When he was over, it was someone else's turn to get out. Alexandra had not heard him, so apparently he seemed new to the music business. The presenter was talking "This charming young man just started his career, the record labels worshiped him, so will you tonight ..."


	3. Chapter 2

" So will you tonight! Applaud the one and only Percy Jackson!" Percy came to the stage. Everybody was screaming and that satisfied Percy.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. "Well, this is a song I wrote when I was 18 years old, I hope you like it." He said and started singing.

" This is my life  
And I'll do what I want  
This is my life  
I won't hear you anymore  
I'll do what I want  
I'll do what I need  
Without you anymore  
I'll be free

You are the reason  
That I cry the night  
You are myprison  
So I'll leave you behind  
I'll fight, I'll fight  
I'll be strong tonight  
I'll find a way  
To get you away  
From my life

This is my life  
I won't let you take it  
These are my dreams  
And I won't betray them  
I'll do what I want  
I'll do what I need  
I'll fight to take back  
My breath

You are the reason  
That I cry the night  
You are my prison  
So I'll leave you behind  
I'll fight, I'll fight  
I'll be strong tonight  
I'll find a way  
To get you away  
From my life

I will fight you  
I'll be strong tonight  
I remind you  
That this is my life  
I'll do what I want  
I'll do what I need  
I won't let you anymore  
To break me

(You are the reason  
That I cry the night  
You are my prison  
So I'll leave you behind  
I'll fight, I'll fight  
I'll be strong tonight  
I'll find a way  
To get you away  
From my life) x2" **( Authors note: This is a song of mine. Don't search it on Youtube, you won't find it xD)**

As he sang the last chorus, he approached the scene and caught the hands of those who had spread them. When he caught one hand he felt sparks fly. He looked at her eyes, she had grey eyes. They were looking each other as long as he was singing the last lyrics. He was singing without understanding what he was saying. His attention had been focused on the eyes of this girl. On her eyes, nowhere else...

He caught her hand. Then she looked at her eyes. She felt a stream flowing through her. She looked at him as well. He had sea- green eyes. She felt stunned. Nothing mattered to her, nothing mattered for her, she cared about nothing except for moment. She cared only abou that. This moment ...

The song ended. He left her hand but he didn't stop looking at her.  
He was going backstage. Before he left completely the scene, he turned and looked at her last time. Thalia ran to embrace him.  
" You were perfect!" she said. Percy didn't hear it. He wasn't hearing anything. He was thinking of those eyes. He was thinking her.  
"Percy?" Emily said.  
"Percy!" She shouted. Then Percy came to reality.  
" What happened?" He asked.  
"I don't know, you tell me! I was talking to you but you wasn't listening!"  
"What's going on Percy?" She asked him with concern.  
"Nothing Thals! I just left out! Really just that!" He said.  
" If you say so." she replied.  
" Can we go?" she asked him.  
"Let's go." He replied and while they were leaving, he was thinking only one thing:  
These grey eyes...


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own the PJO, HOO characters.**

" So Annabeth did you like the concert?" Piper asked.  
" Yeah, yeah, it was great!" she said abstractedly. She was thinking about what happened in the concert. When that singer, Percy Jackson caught her hand. The way she felt, the way they looked each other, it was so strange. _What if_ , _no it meant nothing_ , she told herself. _Stop thinking about that_.  
" What do you think about that new singer? What was his name, Percy Jackson?" Piper asked. _You just had to bring his name didn't you?_ Annabeth thought  
" He was good. I think.. I mean I liked his song." she answered.  
" Did you liked his song or the singer himself? I saw how you were looking at him. What happened? Did Annabeth Chase fall in love?" Piper said teasingly.  
" What? No! Piper what made you think that? I mean no." she said defensively.  
" Yeah sure." Piper said even more teasingly.  
" Oh yeah? Then Piper tell me what was it with you and the guy who was checking for the tickets? What name he had in his tag? Jason?" Annabeth said.  
" What? Nothing. I mean you know. oh I'll just leave now." she said and left.  
" Coward!" Annabeth screamed. _If she is a coward then what are you?_ she thought.

She went to the music room. She needed to think or maybe stop thinking, because the only thing she was thinking was Percy Jackson. She needed to take Percy Jackson out of her mind. She couldn't be in love, but what did she know about love? She has never fallen in love. How could she know that she isn't in love? She had so many questions to her mind, but not the answers. She went to the piano. She started play Beethoven's song " **Fur Elise"**. That song always calmed her down. She stopped playing and went to her room to sleep.

Someone knocked the door.  
" Who is it?" Percy asked and Grover, the housekeeper came in.  
" Mr Jackson, your parents are asking you. They are on the sitting room." he said.  
" Thanks Grover. You can go now." he said and Grover left.

He went downstairs where his parents were sitting.  
" Hello, son." Poseidon, his father said.  
" Grover said that you want to talk me. I'm listening." he said.  
" Well, we made a decision with your father." Sally, his mother said.  
" What decision?" Percy asked.  
" Percy look, things are not going good on the company. So we decided to make a partnership with Jonathan Dare." Poseidon said.  
" Okay, what's the problem about that?" he asked.  
" We decided with your mother, that you will marry Rachel Elizabeth Dare."  
" WHAT?" Percy knew Rachel. They were 'friends' but Rachel did everything to show him tha she was interested on him. He doesn't want to marry her. Actually he doesn't want to marry anyone now. First, he is too young to marry and second he wants to take up his career.  
" Percy, my son look we think with your mother that it'll be good for you to marry Rachel." Poseidon said.  
" No dad. It'll be good for YOU. I won't marry Rachel because you don't want to lose money." he said.  
" Percy, the company isn't doing well. If we don't do something we will go bankrrupt, can you understand that? We need to do something"  
" Then DO something dad but I will not marry Rachel." He screamed.  
" Look Percy, I was trying to tell this easy to you, but you don't understand. So I will tell it to you differently. This is MY house, MY conditions. So you will marry Rachel or else you will leave this house. Understand?" He said angrily.  
" Poseidon, I think that- Sally was saying but Percy interrupted her.  
" Then I choose to leave this house." he said and left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. I don't know if you like this story so far. If you like it please review. So let's get to chapter 4 :)**

Annabeth woke up by a knock on the door.  
" Come in." she said.  
" Your parents want to talk to you." Piper said and left before Annabeth could talk to her. She went downstairs where her parents were waiting for her.  
" Annabeth? Come." Athena, her mother said.  
" Piper said that you want to talk to me." she said.  
" Yes, we have something important to tell you." Frederick, her father said.  
" Which is?" she asked.  
" Our company is going bankrrupt." Athena said.  
" What?" Annabeth acted like she cared. The truth is that she never wanted to be rich. Money isn't everything important in the world.  
" But we have one solution." Frederick said. Annabeth was curious. She gave her parents a confused look.  
" You will marry Luke Castellan." Athena said.  
" WHAT?" Annabeth screamed.  
" There is no way I'll marry Luke!" she objected.  
" Annabeth, I know that this is hard for you, but it is for your own good!" Athena said.  
" No mom, this is for your own good." she said and showed with her finger her parents.  
" Annabeth! Listen and don't object!" Athena ordered.  
" I won't marry Luke!" she said.  
" Yes you will! Or you'll leave this house!" Frederick said.  
" What was I expecting? You never cared about me. You know what? I'll leave this house!" she said and left.

Percy left the house taking only his phone, his car keys and his jacket. He was so angry with his parents. How could they do that to him? Why didn't they cared about his opinion? He was driving like a maniac. He needen to calm down, so he stopped the car and sat on a bench that was there. His phone rang. His mother was calling him. He declined the call and turned off the phone. He saw a girl coming his way, she was crying and looked angry. He saw her eyes. He has seen her before, then he remembered. It was the girl from the concert. That girl with the grey eyes. He thought that he'll never see her again but there she is! Walking on his way and crying. Why was she crying? He didn't know, but he wanted to know. She sat on the bench. She wiped her tears. Percy was looking her. He should talk to her, or shouldn't he? He looked her again.  
" Hi." he said.

She turned her head to see who was talking to her. And then she saw him. Percy Jackson, the sea green eyed singer, that she was thinking about everyday. They locked eyes. They weren't talking. They stayed there just looking each other.

 **How was this chapter? Did you like it? If you like it review.. See you soon :)**


End file.
